The NIH Office of Communications desired to form a computer readable list of NIH alumni, current and former affiliations, and addresses for the NIH Centennial celebration. In general, the digital tape records of personnel and affiliations are no longer available. Many relevant printed and typed documents, such as the series of NIH Scientific Directories, are available. This organization wished to read such records and use the results for mailing lists, and other record keeping for this reunion.